OLED devices (organic light emitting display devices) have advantages of high contrast, thin thickness, wide viewing angle and fast reaction speed. OLED devices are beginning to gradually replace LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) devices.
At present, most OLED devices on the market only have a display function, and an external touch screen needed to be attached on each of the OLED devices to achieve a touch function. Compared with the LCD device with an in cell touch structure (that is, touch elements are integrated inside a display panel of the LCD device), the OLED devices having the touch function realized by attaching the additional touch screen is too thick and thus has no thickness advantage. Another method usually used is depositing a metal film and an insulating layer film by a low temperature sputtering method to manufacture a capacitive touch structure on a TFE (thin film encapsulation) film of the OLED device. However, the encapsulation yield of the product manufactured by this method is very low.